This invention relates to a hair dryer. More specifically it relates to a hair dryer which utilizes a selective range of wavelengths of infrared (IR) radiation of drying hair and a low velocity air stream that breaks up water vapor layers on the hair.
Prior art hair dryers utilizing IR heaters have been found to be cumbersome because of their use of large, conventional IR lamps. Also such known hair dryers have been found to produce excessive temperatures in the hair under normal conditions of hair drying. For instance, when placed at a distance of one inch from the hair, such a known dryer produces a temperature therein of 230 degrees C. These hair dryers do not use a selective range of wavelengths of IR radiation to dry the hair. The hair dryer of the present invention at that same distance from the hair produces a temperature therein of about 90 degrees C., which is more than sufficient for hair drying because of the structure of this dryer discussed below.